All year round
by spellbindersasuke
Summary: AU. Death Note/ Naruto. Some drabbles for the year. Madness, Randomness, Hyperness and Weirdness. Rated T to be safe.
1. Characters

Characters

Mello is Naruto's older brother, his father is Minato but his mother died in a car crash when he was 5.

Matt is Gaara and Sasori's brother, he's older than Gaara but a year younger than Sasori, their parents died in a fire which destroyed the house when he was 7.

L is Sasuke's and Itachi's brother, he's older than Sasuke but not Itachi, their parents live in California.

Near is Ino's and Deidara's little brother, their parents run a flower shop in Konoha but Ino decided to go with her brothers to the USA instead.

Light is Kiba's older brother, he lives in LA and is an international superstar.

Misa is Deidara's girlfriend.

Sakura is Konan's little sister, her father lives in Japan and her mother in America after they divorced, she spends the summer holidays with her father and the rest of the year in America.

Pain is Konan's boyfriend, Kankuro's brother and one of Itachi's friends, his father died in a drink driving accident and his mother lives in Japan.

Itachi is part of Pain's gang Akatsuki, he doesn't live with Sasuke or L but sees them at school often.

Kisame and Kakuza are not related to the others but are part of Akatsuki.

Sasori lives with Deidara round the corner from Wammy's House.

Shikamaru is Hidan's brother but doesn't live with him.

Tobi is some random kid who lives in Wammy's, him and Naruto are friends and he's always hyper.

Hinata is Neji's sister, they live in Wammy's House.

Naruto, Mello, Matt, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, L, Near, Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata and Neji live in Wammy's House. Minato works there.

Deidara and Sasori are art teachers at Mello's school.

Pain and the Akatsuke besides D and S go to college.

The others all go to the same High School.

Itachi and Kisame live in an apartment above Deidara and Sasori and below Konan and Pain. Kakuza and Hidan live in another building.


	2. Chapter 1 February 1st

* * *

Summary: AU. Death Note/ Naruto. Some drabbles for the year.  


* * *

Drabble One- February 1st

To say that Matt was not a morning person would be an understatement, Naruto had learnt that the hard way when he and his brother Mello, both nutty off chocolate had come bouncing into the room at 8am to wake Matt up. As soon as the words _Get up lazy ass!_ had reached Matt's ears, the number one hyper active knuckle head ninja had found himself flying magically across the room, courtesy of Matt's fist.

"Go away." Matt growled from his bed, burying his head deeper into the pillows.

"Aw, but Matt, don't you know what day it is?" Mello moaned as Naruto succeeded in picking himself up.

"No, and I don't care."

"It's February the first! Your birthday!"

"So?" Both blonds looked at each other, they had not spent a _lot_ of money on Matt's present to be greeted like this. Nodding to each other, Naruto filled a glass with cold water and threw it over Matt.

The instant scream could have woke the dead and would have made little girls proud, but his expression, the expression of utter shock, horror and amazement was absolutely priceless! It took a few moments for Matt to collect himself and during that time both the nutty blonds had collapsed on the floor, choking with laughter.

There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and after a moment Sasuke and L came flying into the room, they looked from the two hyper idiots on the floor to Matt, soaked through and they both sighed. "You two really are stupid." Sasuke muttered before following L out the room, leaving Matt to glare at Mello and Naruto, a plan formulating in his mind.

Standing up, unnoticed by the laughing fools, Matt left the room and came back a few moments later carrying armfuls of boxed ramen and chocolate bars. He opened the window and shouted out, "Free ramen and chocolate for all." Everyone on the street below looked up at the exact same time that Mello and Naruto did and screamed "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Too late. Matt had chucked everything he was holding out the window, there were cheers from below. Naruto and Mello wore the exact same expression as Matt had when they threw water over him.

"See ya later." Matt said, walking out the room still in his red pajama's. The blonds were exactly where he'd left them, knelt staring at the window in shock, ten minutes later when Matt was opening presents off all his friends.

Sakura was in fits of laughter with Ino when he told them what he'd done to get revenge, Sasuke was shaking his head, wondering how he ever became friends with these pysco's while Near was just staring. The albino supressed a laugh as Naruto and Mello came down the stairs, looking furious.

They walked up behind Matt who remained oblivious to them and without further ado, Mello picked him up over his shoulder, carried him out the back door to the freezing swimming pool and, just like that, dropped Matt into the water. Once again, Matt screamed and the blonds laughed, that was, until Matt grabbed both their ankles and yanked them both into the pool.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were all good friends again. The trio was sat in front of the fire with blankets wrapped around them, Matt was half concentrated on his new game which he was playing on his new x-box from Naruto and Mello while half concentrated on keeping warm. As soon as Matt completed level 5 Watari called them, saying that dinner was ready. Mello and Naruto were first to the dining room where the huge table was filled with everyone's favorite food, there was a huge pot of pork flavored ramen and, much to Mello's delight, a chocolate cake a meter wide.

Matt watched all his friends from a distance, yes, despite the water incidents, this was the best birthday he'd ever had.


	3. Chapter 2 Easter

Updates- Kakashi is a friend of Minato, Lee is a new kid in the House, Gai is his father and is working at the House now. Matt has anger problems, lol, everyone thinks Mello is a mad-man and most these chapters are set in the holidays so unless you ask you wont see much of their school or Deidara and Sasori teaching. Or the Akatsuki for that matter. Sai comes in the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter Two- Easter

To say that Matt is not a morning person is an understatement.  
To say that Mello likes chocolate is an understatement.  
But to say that Tobi is not annoying, hyper or pysco is a big fat lie!

That was what Matt was thinking as Tobi's shouts filled the air, the nutter was running down corridors, up and down the stairs yelling one thing "IT'S EASTER!!!!!" He had even got Naruto to join in and now Matt was finding it incredibly difficult to concentrate on beating the last level of his game. As Tobi ran around the living room where Matt was the red head resisted the urge to hit him and instead attacked the zombies in the game.

Tobi screamed even louder, making Matt jump, that one second had cost him everything as the two words he hated for than anything flashed on the TV screen. _GAME OVER._ Anger burned inside him.

"TOBIII!!!" He screamed, the hyper boy froze at the yell and unstuck himself just in time to sprint out the room as Matt made a wild lunge for him. "YOU MADE ME FAIL THE GAME! I'M GONNA KILL YOU TOBI!" Just to annoy him further, Tobi turned round, stuck his tongue out and yelled,

"Gotta catch me first slow coach!" The second the words were out his mouth he regretted it as Matt put on a burst of speed.

It was unfortunate then, at that moment, Mello was coming out the library with a stack of work when Tobi ran into him, knocking the paper to the ground and making Mello scream in anger and run after him. This of course made Naruto join in and soon Tobi had three teens chasing him round the house; one mad gamer, one nutty mad man, and one hyper blond who thought it was all good fun.

However, it seemed that lady luck was on his side as he saw Watari and Minato at the end of the corridor and ran towards them. "Help! Help!" He squealed, the three teens coming to a stop and glaring at him.

"Whoa kids, calm down." Minato said, grinning. "We've got a visitor." Even as he said the words, a man with spiky gray hair and a weird head band over one eye walked out the dining room. "This is Kakashi, he's an old friend of mine and just moved in across the street so he popped over to say hi."

"Hello Kakashi-san." Matt said, smiling slightly but keeping an eye on Tobi to make sure he didn't slip away.

"Hello." Mello said.

"Hiya Kakashi!" Naruto yelled and Matt had to resist the urge to punch him.

"Hey Naruto." Kakashi replied, waving slightly, "I should have guessed you would be here from all the yelling." Mello laughed slightly.

"That wasn't me! Believe it! That was Tobi-kun!"

"Oh right. Is he as hyper as always Mello?"

"Yeah," Mello said, wondering when he could hit Tobi.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Matt! We threw him in the pool on his birthday."

"That's a bit harsh isn't it?"

"He threw my ramen and Mello's chocolate out the window. Mind, we did throw cold water over him first." Naruto said, for once, thinking. Kakashi laughed.

"Anyway boys," Watari said, "It's time for the egg hunt, first one to get ten gets the giant egg."

Tobi was forgotten as the entire house ran into the garden, they did this every year, normally it would be Mello who found ten eggs first, but this year, Matt was determined to find them before the blond and get the egg, payback for the pool incident.

Twenty minutes had passed and still no one had all ten eggs, Mello was searching everywhere while Matt was looking in the most hard to find places, he had seven, Mello had five while Naruto had four, both blonds were looking very annoyed at the fact that Matt was beating them.

After another five minutes, Matt had nine eggs and just as he spotted a tenth there was a shout from Watari. "And we have a winner!" Matt looked round, Near was stood, twirling a piece of hair around his finger, looking bored, Mello gaped as Watari handed the albino the giant egg.

Mello stormed inside, he didn't like Near anyway, why did _he _manage to get the eggs before him? Mello was a master of this game!

Meanwhile...

"Nice job Near." Matt said as he walked back to the house, he didn't have anything against Near and so didn't see any reason to yell at him or storm into the house, sulking.

"Thank you." The albino replied and they went their separate ways on the stairs.

As he passed Mello's room he paused, "Mel, what have you got against Near?" The blond sat up.

"He always beats me in every test! At my old school I was top but now he's better! And now he gets the egg! He doesn't even like chocolate!"

"But-" Matt was cut across by Minato.

"Watari wants everyone in the living room now."

* * *

Mello and Matt sat down on one of the many sofa's, still arguing but quietly. Just then, Watari and Minato entered, both looking severe.

"Right then, I have an announcement to make." Watari began, "Next week we will have a new child with us, I want you all to tidy up your rooms, Mello, Matt, Naruto, you three especially." He said.

"What about Tobi?"

"Tobi is a good boy!" Said boy squealed.

"Tobi's room is already tidy, unlike you three he keeps it neat." Minato said.

"Anyway, I want everyone on their best behavior." He looked at Gaara and Mello as he spoke, those were the two known most for being either nasty or silly. Sakura put her hand up, good student as always. "Yes Sakura?"

"What's their name?"

"His name is Sai."


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting Sai

Chapter Three- Meeting Sai

"I don't see why we have to tidy _our_ rooms, _he's_ not going to be sleeping in them!" Mello said angrily, once again, he was arguing with Sakura.

"Mello! You have to tidy your room so that it will seem more homely, you jackass!" She yelled back, they were on other sides of the dining room table, she was finishing off her English homework while he was yelling.

"With you yelling it wont seem homely, bill board brow!" He shouted back, oops. Standing up she fumed at him before walking round the table to stand face to face with him.

"LEAVE MY FOREHEAD OUT OF THIS!" She screamed and in less than a second Mello was sent flying across the room by a punch from the pink haired fighter, seeing that Mello was smart it was pretty stupid of him to anger a girl who knew five types of martial arts and was incredibly strong.

"Yeah! You go Sakura!" Ino shouted from the door. The blond turned to Mello. "You know Mello, I've never seen a guy taken down by a girl, mind you, you still look like a girl!" She laughed at the crumpled heap that was Mello.

"Shut the hell up Ino-pig!" Mello yelled back, getting to his feet, as soon as he was on them someone pinned him against the wall.

"What did you just call my sister!?" Mello stared, blond hair hanging over one eye and the rest tied back, weird tattoos of mouths on his hands, long black coat with red clouds on, oh crap.

"Er, hey Deidara!" He said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Don't you hey Deidara me! What did you call my sister jackass!?" The blond artist yelled, Mello could tell that whatever he answered he was bound to get hit for.

"Nothing?"

"He called me Ino-pig," Ino answered, pretending to look hurt. The wind was pushed out of Mello as Deidara hit him hard in the stomach, the artist let him fall to the floor and walked towards the door.

"Watch it kid." He muttered before leaving the room.

* * *

Half an hour later found Mello in his room, for once, he was tidying it. Matt meanwhile was sat against the door playing on his game boy which was beeping and booping.

"Don't you have your room to be tidying?" Mello asked, looking over.

"Nope, I did it this morning, and you know, you'd better hurry up or you'll have to do the dishes like Watari said."

* * *

It took Mello an hour to tidy his room and as they went down stairs the doorbell rang. Watari and Minato ushered them into the living room where everyone else was already waiting, Matt heard the door being answered and after a few moments Minato came back into the room, Watari was following with a teenager about Mello's age. The boy had short black hair which was like Sasuke's only flat at the back, in fact he looked a lot like Sasuke, both their faces were devoid of all emotion and both had deep black eyes.

"Everyone this is Sai, Sai this is-" Minato was cut across by Ino.

"Hey! I'm Ino!" The blond called waving.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Both Minato and Watari left the room, Sakura stood up.

"Hello Sai, I'm Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you." She held out a hand for him to shake but instead he just looked at her before running out the room. "Huh?" She said in surprise, Mello burst out laughing.

"You just got rejected Sakura!" He yelled.

* * *

Sai's POV

He but his lip nervously as Roger rang the doorbell of Wammy's House and waited until someone answered, a man with spiked blond hair answered and smiled at him, "Come on in, Sai." The raven haired boy followed him and Watari down a short corridor until Minato walked into a room, Sai hesitated then followed. He didn't expect the sight in front of him, the room was filled with kids, all of them looking over at him. He heard Minato introducing him, then a blond girl stood up and waved to him.

"Hey! I'm Ino!" She called, he stared at her, so the loud blond was Ino, he mused to himself, not noticing that Minato and Watari had left until a girl with pink hair stood up and walked over to him.

"Hello Sai, I'm Sakura Haruno, it's nice to meet you." Even though she had held out a hand for him to shake he didn't, he just stared at her, why were people talking to him? Why was everyone being nice to him? They were planning something, he knew they were. Turning on his heel, Sai fled from the room, he heard someone laugh then shout, "You just got rejected Sakura!" That must be the voice of the leader, the one who always played pranks and upset everyone, he thought, running up towards his room.


End file.
